Preferences
by lovelydangerousdear
Summary: Hasook and Tahno have an intresting argument over Korra. She sets them both staight. Smutish. For Ski October Hasook/Korra/Tahno Tahnorrasook.


**Dislaimed. This is for Ski October, I hope you like the ending :). Tahnorrasook I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now. **

Korra breathed a heavy sigh as sweat ran down her neck under her heavy unifrom. The day was unbelievably hot, and her thick garments were hardly helping remedy her situation.

Damn her destiny, and damn this job it wasn't worth the trouble-

"Captain!" She turned grumpily to an approaching cadet of the new Emergency Fire Control and Healing Unit.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently pulling her hair loose to massage her weary head.

"It's vice-captains Tahno, and Hassok, they're fighting again!"

Again. Damnation those stupid fucks were going to be the death of her.

Speaking of _Fuck-_

Korra stopped herself, and forced a smile. "I'll take care of it, just tell everyone to clear the gym tonight, send home Naumi, Kosea, Mato and Totoba, home. Everyone else scheduled to stay is staying."

"Understood."

Korra sighed and made her way to the training gym. Idly she wondered what the hell she had been smoking when she picked the two fomer pro-benders out of the new cadets to be her wing-men. Sure they were both pretty good benders-

_and they both had nice asses-_

Korra inhaled sharply. No, no, no, there would be absolutely none of that, she didn't need to think about the pleasure of cool water slipping over her hot skin, and into her body-

Stop Korra, _stop._

There was shouting behind the closed doors, as well as pained groans-

_she wondered what they sounded like groaning in pleasure-_

_Stop_, she reprimanded herself stepping into the even stuffier gym. They were both disheveled, and red faced as though they had been doing something other than fighting-

_Spirits Korra, enough. _

She cleared her throat, preparing to address them cordially and narrowly dodged an ice spike flying straight at her.

Niether of them noticed their almost assassination.

"What the hell is the problem now?" She demanded cutting both of their attacks down with a flick of her wrist.

They swiveled their heads to look at her. Korra took note of the vague guilt in their eyes.

She increased the power of her glare.

"Nothing." Hasook muttered not meeting her eyes.

"Bullshit it's nothing. Tahno what the hell have you started now?"

The former Wolfbat, frowned at her, his grey eyes glowering at her approach. "Why do you assume that we're fighting because of _me_?"

There was a gleam in his eyes that Korra had only ever dreamed about.

"Because you're an instigator, you live for this shit."

Hasook smirked. Tahno kicked water up straight into his rival's head.

"Tahno!" Korra scowled and hauled Hasook up.

"He thinks he'd be better at pleasing you in bed than me."

Korra blanched than pinked.

"_What?"_

Tahno leaned back, "Oh yeah, we were arguing about you my dear, you see Hasook here thinks that you like water-play, ice daggers brushing over you sensitive breasts, two or three lodged deep inside you-"

"Tahno!" Hasook grabbed him by the front and drew back his fist to smack him square on the jar.

"I however," he continued more loudly, "think that you like it rough, practically like it's forced on you, and I think you like it in public, not on display but I have this wonderful fantasy of taking you in the gardens of the Air Temple, or on this gym floor. So tell us what do you prefer?"

Hasook, let his fist fly, and he grunted falling to the floor. Tahno kicked the other water-benders legs and they began wresting on the floor. Punching, and kicking, they clawed at each other, their bodies entangled and rubbing against one another-

Korra fidgeted against the warmth pooling between her legs.

"Maybe, I like both." She said. Tahno restrained Hasook and they turned to stare at her. "Maybe I like both at once, you know, I've never been easy to satiate."

"Oh my," Tahno purred. "I think our prestigious Uh-vatar and Captain is a very naughty girl. Vice-Captain Hasook, I think I may need your help in punishing her."

Hasook breathed. Tahno stood and began circling Korra.

Their eyes were locked.

He watched, dry mouthed as Tahno tore her out of the top half of her uniform and then knocked her onto her back.

"Aren't you going to join us Hasook, after all you yourself had some pretty sick fantasies."

Tahno froze Korra's wrists above head, and kissed her though his teasing gaze fell on the other man.

Korra moaned as Tahno let his hands wander over her breasts, pinching the sensitive nipples, but never did his gaze waver from Hasook.

Korra broke the kiss, and writhed, turning her glossy, pleading eyes on him as well.

"Hasook." She moaned gasping, as Tahno cupped her sex, and smirked against her neck.

"Leave him Korra, clearly he can't handle all the naughty things we're going to do." Tahno nipped at her neck, his fingers delving deep into her folds.

Hasook stood hypnotized, and drew up water from the nearby well. He pulled it thinning it into a water-whip pulled back and-

-and woke up gasping, his hand going immediately to cup his raging hard-on.

_What the hell kind of dream was that?_

* * *

**Well Ski darling did ya like it? :)**


End file.
